


Responsibility

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Away Missions, Captain’s Assistant, Children, Gen, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Janeway contemplates her responsibilities for the youngest member of her crew, her assistant, Naomi Wildman





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober - Prompt 7 - “No, and that’s final.”

“No, and that’s final.” Captain Janeway said, a soft tone to her voice despite her words. “I can’t let you go on an away mission.”

A look of disappointment spread across Naomi’s young face. She was about to speak but Janeway spoke first.

“I have a duty of care, especially to your mother. A responsibility.”

Naomi, standing on the other side of the Captain’s desk, looked at Janeway with a quizzical look. 

“I can’t let anything happen to you. As a captain I need to make sure _every_ member of my crew, including you, is safe.” Janeway clarified, using words Naomi could understand.

The responsibility for Naomi’s safety, suddenly in that moment, weighed heavier on Janeway than any other. She admitted to herself for the first time in months, that she worried intensely for Naomi, especially in the event of an attack. How could she protect her? Janeway’s eyebrows furrowed. She would have to talk to Tuvok about a contingency plan to protect the youngest member of her crew.

“Are you ok Captain?” Naomi asked.

“Yes, I am fine. Thank you Naomi.” Janeway smiled a warm smile at her assistant. “I promise I’ll talk to your mom, and we will figure out when you you can go on an away mission.”

“Thanks.” Naomi said as she turned and skipped out of the Ready Room.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fic featuring Naomi before. Perhaps I’ll write more


End file.
